


The Murderer Sitting Next to You

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Finnrey, Finnrey Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Sorry readers. No summary, no spoilers in the additional tags (aside from the obvious)You'll have to read and find out :))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flexing my 'dark muscle' yet again. If you tell me what you think I'll type up my dark story I told y'all about earlier on. I'd like for y'all to tell me what you think either way, but anyways, enjoy :))

"There she is again. She's walking into chemistry class as I'm writing all of this down. Maybe this time she'll sit next to me. 

Ugh! Who am I kidding. She'll never sit next to me, not in a million years would she sit next to me.....Oh My God!! She just looked at me!! Her smile is absolutely breathtaking! It starts with her eyes. They squint together really closely. Then her cheeks rise up, and turn this beautiful shade of pink. After that, if you look further down her face you can she her lips begin to part from one another, exposing her brilliantly white teeth. The final thing to come is my favorite. On the right side of her face, after her smile is complete, you can see that adorable dimple of hers. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Oh My God!!! I just noticed that I'm starring. Good grief, she'll think I'm completely insane now!! Some random guy in chemistry class just staring at her!!! Ugh!!! What should I do??!!"  
_____________________________________________________________________

Rey looks up at me and smiles. The exact same smile that I wrote down in the letter she just read.

"Wow" she says teasingly. "Wow" she says again repeating herself. "You read this much into just wanting me to sit beside you in chem class?" she asked. 

"Well, yeah. I had a crazy, stupid, big crush on you the first time I ever saw you. And it was eating me up inside that I couldn't tell you, so....I wrote about it instead."

She smiled at me again, having nothing else to say, except what she had been saying all along. "Wow."

"I know, I know" I said. "It's corny, but as you can tell, I've really got a thing for you" I said leaning in to kiss her cheek. She surprises me by kissing me back right away. 

"Well..." she starts. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was crushing on you just as hard the first time I saw you?" 

I look up at her, thinking she's just toying with me. Thinking that she was always out of my league, never ever thinking that she secretely liked me back before we had ever even exchanged words with one another.

"You always sat in front of me when we were in chem class together, and I would always stare at you from behind" she said.

"Really?" I said puffing my chest out with pride after she had said that. 

"Yeah. You know what else?" she asked. 

"What?" I asked in return

"I used to write our initials all over my lab notes too" she said blushing. "You think I do that just now because we're together. But I did that long before you were ever my cute boyfriend."

I always had noticed that whenever we would sit next to each other in any of the classes that we had together, or anytime we would do our homework toegether she'd always write, 'Finn & Rey 2gether 4ever' or even something as simple as 'F+R'. It made me happy to think that she liked me even before she agreed to talk to me, or sit next to me in chem class, or even be my girlfriend.   
______________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, okay people settle down settle down!" Our chem teacher Mrs. Organa-Solo began to say, reigning the class in.

"Today, we are going to be working with combustables, so the good news is everyone will need a partner." 

"Yaaaay!!!" the class erupted into cheer. 

"You didn't give me a chance to give the bad news...I'm picking the partners. Ha-ha" she said fiendishly as everyone then broke into a groan. 

I silently smiled to myself. Knowing that I would get a friend as a partner, and not just a classmate. Mrs. Organa-Solo is a pretty cool teacher, and normally pairs us up with who we want to be paired up with. Which means, I normally get paired up with either my best friend, Poe Dameron, or my girlfriend Rey. (It also doesn't hurt that Mrs. Organa-Solo is Rey's aunt).

But not today. Today, I got paired with the weird kid in class. Which I probably shouldn't be saying, seeing how he's my girlfriend's cousin.

"Ben you'll be working with Finn today" I heard his mother say. 

"Ugh..." I moaned. Que the sigh of annoyance. 

I glance back at Rey who looks just as upset as I am, but shrugs her shoulders and mouths the words, "Next time."

Ben gathered all of his things and came and sat in the chair next to me. "Hi Ben" I say to him in a friendly way, even though I feel a little dissapointed about being his partner. He remains silent at first, then shoots a glare my way and growls..."It's Kylo" at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again my fellow readers, no hints. Read to find out ;)) y'all enjoy

I silently laughed to myself. Looking over at Finn and Ben. I don't think Ben cared either way who he ended up getting paired with, but the look on Finn's face was priceless. Ben is my cousin and everything, and I love him, but I know how weird he can be. Case in point, he prefers to be called 'Kylo.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the week went on, everyone got further along with their projects. Finn called me up one night asking if he could come over to study.

_Cute Boyfriend: Heyyy babe!!! Is it kool if I come over and study??_

I smiled at the text and replied in the affirmative. We ended up not doing too much of the studying part, and ended up having more of a make-out/cuddle session. I luckily had my head rested on Finn's shoulder instead of my lips on his, because the next thing I know, we both heard a knock on my door, before it quickly opened.

"Okay Finn, I think it's time for you to go home now" I heard my father say.

"Alright Mr. Skywalker" Finn replied. He got up off the bed before I leaned forward to pinch his ass. "Hey! Stop that!" Finn whispered. "Your dad is right outside the door! It's a good thing he didn't walk in a few seconds earlier or I'd probably be getting thrown out instead of asked to leave."

I loved messing with Finn when my dad was around, knowing how nervous it made him when I did do things like that.

I walked downstairs with Finn when I heard my phone going off upstairs. I figured I would let it go to voicemail and just call back whoever it was after I said goodnight to Finn.

He flung his book bag over his shoulder, and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. He leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead, which he knew I absolutely adored, then moved a piece of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I love you Rey Skywalker" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back up at him, reveling in the newness of being able to tell Finn that I loved him too, and to be able to hear him say it to me.

"I love you too, Finn Storm" I said.

Finn smiled at me again, then leaned down to kiss me once more, only this time it was on the lips.

 

Little did I know, that it was possibly the last time I ever kissed Finn. Ever had him over again for a night of studying. All of this and millions of other things raced into my brain that day, when I got to school and saw my cousin Ben holding a gun in his hand pointed out in front of our entire chem class....

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Gun!" was the first thing I heard. The last thing I heard before I went deaf, was the shot that was fired that ended my best friends life. 

"Poe" I whispered to myself, not even hearing my own voice. There he was, laying on the ground with blood coming from his chest and mouth. He was trying to save us all from Ben. He tried rushing him to try to get the gun out of his hand, but wasn't quick enough. "Poe" I whispered again, this time recognizing my voice was audible. 

I didn't even have the time to process it before several more students attempted to run out of the classroom before getting gunned down by Ben. Three bodies ended up pilling around the entrance, none of them were moving. 

Rey.

Where was Rey? I knew she was here, I walked her to her first class this morning. Where was she?! 

I turned to face the back of the class. At first, I didn't want to move, thinking that Ben would've shot me if he saw me move. Then I decided against it. Rey mattered more to me than anything. Therefore I kept low and moved to the back of the classroom whispering her name. 

Thinking that she was crouched down low somewhere trying to stay as safe as possible, it wasn't until I heard her voice coming from the front of the classroom when I discovered that she was mere inches from Ben, with her hands in front of her, trying to talk him down. What was she thinking?! I know that they're cousins and everything but he's got a gun!! And didn't seem to have much remorse for anyone at the time. 

"Come on cuz, you don't want to do this. Just put the gun down" Rey said gently.

He didn't seem to want to listen to her, I saw him pull the hammer back on the gun. But before he raised it to her, I was standing up and ready to hurl myself in front of her before we heard someone shout quiet loudly from the hallway, Ben's name.

"Ben!" we hear again.

Whoever it was, seemed to have a profound affect on Ben. He walked over to the door, moved the bodies out of the way, and opened the classroom door, but stood very close to it, probably just to ensure that no one tried to leave. 

As soon as he had his attention focused on the hallway, I ran up to the front of the class, grabbed Rey and drug her to the back of the classroom. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking, why she would risk getting shot in order to talk Ben out of it, but the majority of my mind was mainly focused on being glad that she was safe. 

"Take off that hood" I heard coming from the hallway.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Ben asked.

"The face of my son" the voice said.

Rey gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. Obviously she knew who the voice belonged to. "It's Uncle Han" she said worried. The conversation continued outside.

"Your son...is gone" Ben said. 

"No!!" Han said back. "My son is alive. Leave with me now, come home before you do something you'll regret."

Ben hesitated for a moment before he responded. "It's too late" he said. 

"No it isn't. We can go to the police together" Han said. 

"I know what I have to do Dad" Ben said. "I know what I have to do but I just don't know if I can do it....will you help me?"

"Yes" Han said. "Anything." 

My curiousness almost ended up getting the better of me. I wanted to go and peek in the hallway to see if all of Ben's attention was truly focused on his father, that way Rey, myself, and anyone else who wanted to follow could make an escape down the hallway. But before I could react, I felt Rey's icy fingers clench themselves around my arm, as yet another gunshot was heard coming from the hallway. 

"No!!!!!" Rey screeched. Releasing my arm and running for the doorway. 

"Rey no!!!" I said trying to catch her before she ran into the hallway. I followed her out after I realized I missed my opportunity to discover Ben holding his father upright with a gunshot blasted through his chest. I heard Ben whisper something so soft I barely missed it, but from what I could hear, it sounded like he said 'thank you.'

Ben pushed his father off of him, as he collapsed to the floor. Then he turned his back, and focused his attention on us. I stood in front of Rey, unnecessarily it turns out. She ran past me and over to her uncle who laid dead on the floor. He pulled the hammer on the gun back yet again, and aimed the gun at her head. 

I closed my eyes for a moment. Unwilling to accept what was about to happen. "You coward" I said firmly. Thankfully my insult to him made him take his attention off of Rey and focused it onto me. 

"So what? You just killed your father, now you're going to shoot your cousin?" Ben said and did nothing. He just sat there and starred at me. "What has she done to you?" I asked, taking a step forward. At this point in time, I didn't care what happened to me, as long as I kept his attention where it was. 

Ben raised the gun, then fired...

 

 

I woke up on the ground not being able to see quite right. What had happened?

I could feel people touching me, and moving me, and placing there hands on me. I kept hearing people saying what my blood pressure, and heart rate were, and how fast I was loosing blood. 

"Finn!" I heard someone call my name. Someone who's voice sounded very familiar. "Finn, come on now, stay with me son!" My eyelid was flipped open then someone shined a light in it. After that I blinked a couple of times to discover that Mr. Skywalker was leaning over me. 

"There we go son, that's it. Keep breathing, come on now" he said again. 

Where was Rey? I had to find her, to know if she was okay of not. Instead of just assuming she was because Mr. Skywalker was focused on me, instead of wherever she was.

"You saved her ya know?" he said looking down at me, tears filling up in his eyes. 

I couldn't say anything back to him being how I couldn't speak anyway because there was mask over my face, and a sharp pain in my chest that prohibited me from doing so. 

I saw a the tear fall from his cheek that landed somewhere on the floor, then looked up. That's when I saw her running over to me. She crouched beside me, just as her father was doing and ran her hand through my hair. She was crying too, but she was smiling. She gently leaned down and kissed my forehead before whispering the words, "Hi."

"You saved her" Mr. Skywalker said again. "You saved my daughters life."

I tired my best to smile up at them, even making a futile attempt to squeeze Rey's hand back. Mr. Skywalker kept on saying that I saved Rey, but I had a funny feeling that it was the other way around....

....that maybe she had saved me.


End file.
